This specification relates to displaying images based on time.
The use of electronic devices in viewing media, such as digital image files and video files, has led to the development of various devices and methods for presenting digital media to users. For example, personal computers allow a user to choose a background image to be displayed as the background of a user interface, and digital photo frames can display a slideshow of images stored on the device. These devices generally use simple methods for displaying images, such as displaying a particular image specified by a user, or randomly shuffling through images stored on the device.